HM Shorts
by Freaky Person O.o
Summary: Who likes short shorts? You? Well come in. A bunch of Drabbles to help me get back on the ball and write again. I'll write when I feel like it. And when I play the game again.
1. 1 Russell’s Resignation

**1.**

**Title: **Russell's Resignation  
**Rating: **PG  
**Pairing: **N/A  
**Word Count: **147  
**Warning/s: **Mentions of a war, and some blood.  
**Summary: **Russell remembers the day he stopped feeling empty.  
**A/N: **I use English names for I play the English games and speak the English language.

Due to my bad habits of not writing, I will attempt to submit one of these a day. Unless I have like ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to write or fell asleep

**DISCLAIMER**: Paid 40 dollars for Rune Factory and still don't own it.

* * *

Russell still has dreams about that day. Not all of them pleasant.

He dreams of the blood; of his comrades' bodies strewn across the wide expense of the field; of the silence.

Sometimes he wakes up drenched in sweat, scared and disoriented until he remembers what happened next. Sometimes the dream continues and lulls his nightmares.

But always, when he wakes up, he goes into Cecilia's room and stands in the doorway, looking upon her peaceful face, until he feels the void in him recede once more.

On particularly bad days, he would sit against the bed and listen to her breathing, reminding himself of the day he found her crying in a battlefield littered with his comrades' bodies.

Reminding him that on that day he filed his resignation as a soldier.

And filed an order form for a new heart, a new life, and a family.


	2. 2 Nicholas’s Question

**2.**

**Title: **Nicholas's Question  
**Rating: **G  
**Pairing: **N/A  
**Word Count: **169  
**Warning/s: **Spoilers for the Stoller Chalice Quest. Though it's pretty obvious in the game what's going on between Nicholas, Neumann, and Sabrina.  
**Summary: **Nicholas wants a father  
**A/N: **If someone could please tell me how to get Neumann and Sabrina to remarry…

**DISCLAIMER**: Paid 40 dollars for Rune Factory and still don't own it.

"Mom, do you like Mr. Neumann?"

That one question sent Sabrina blushing and spluttering to find a decent answer to her 7 year-old son's question.

Nicholas has, for the past couple of days, been trying to set her up with Neumann. He went as far as locking them in the same room, though that ended badly when Sabrina found out he was behind it.

Sabrina worried every day her son would find out what her relationship with the blond farmer is; and every day, without disappointment, Nicholas tries harder to break the believes she had had when she divorced his father.

And then she found out he's been asking Neumann the same question, and they would both discuss it in the bar before getting too drunk to remember their names.

One day she hoped to tell her son the truth, though god knows why she was keeping it a secret in the first place.

Until then, "Nicholas, ask me that one more time and no desert for a MONTH!"


	3. 3 Cure

**3.**

**Title: **Cure

**Rating: **G  
**Pairing:**N/A  
**Word Count: **251  
**Warning/s: **None.  
**Summary:** Edward finds a cure.  
**A/N: **Just finished Rune Factory, though it ended up that I finished on the last day of winter, therefore missing the end-of-year celebration. Tears.

ALL MY HM CHARACTER NAMES ARE JACK!!

**DISCLAIMER**: Paid 40 dollars for Rune Factory and still don't own it.

* * *

It's been three years since Jack had unwittingly stumbled into Kardia, unaware of anything but his name. Three years since Mist has 'generously' given ownership of her farm to him. Three years, and still, Jack holds no memory.

"We should do something to help him." Edward said one night at the bar. "I'm sure if I could get the right items, and a sample of his DNA, I could devise a cure for whatever drugs were used to make him forget his previous life."

And so a plan was set to action.

Sabrina got the items needed from the see, Zavier from the caves, Sharron from the Kasmir Ruins, Camus from his farm, and Bianca from the monsters.

Mist was to get the DNA.

"Jack! Hey Jack!" Mist called running towards him. "Guess what! I learned how to read someone's fortune by using a strand of his or her hair! So give me one of yours!"

"Huh?" Jack stared, barely having time to register what his friend had said before having one of his hairs brutally yanked out. "OUCH! Mist that hurt!"

"Hmmmm.." Mist stared at the hair for a couple of seconds before proclaiming, " Woops, guess I can't do it yet. Bye!"

Three days later all the items were gathered and the antidote made. All that was left to do was make Jack drink it.

"So…" Edward bean, staring into the murky depths of the noxious looking potion. "Who wants to make him drink that?"

There were no volunteers.


	4. 4 The Whatifs

**4.**

**Title:** The Whatifs

**Rating: **G

**Pairing: **N/A

**Word Count: **191

**Warning/s: **BAD humor…

**Summary: **_Last night while I lay thinking here,_

_Some Whatifs crawled inside my ear_

And pranced and partied all night long 

_And sang their same old Whatif song:_

_Whatif I'm dumb in school?_

_Whatif they've closed the swimming pool?_

_Whatif I get beat up?_

_Whatif there's poison in my cup?_

_Whatif I start to cry?_

_Whatif I get sick and die?_

_Whatif I flunk that test?_

_Whatif green hair grows on my chest?_

_Whatif nobody likes me?_

_Whatif a lightning bolt strikes me?_

_Whatif I don't grow taller?_

_Whatif my head starts getting smaller?_

_Whatif the fish won't bite?_

_Whatif the wind tears up my kite?_

_Whatif they start a war?_

_Whatif my parents get divorced?_

_Whatif the bus is late?_

_Whatif my teeth don't grow in straight?_

_Whatif I tear my pants?_

_Whatif I never learn to dance?_

_Everything seems swell, and then_

_The nighttime Whatifs strike again! –_Whatif – Shel Silverstein

**Dedication: **I've only had like one reviewer so no dedications yet…

**A/N: **That poem is probably longer than the drabble. This would have been posted way earlier, but I just HAD to go and put a multi-part drabble on before I was used to drabbling…

My bad. Not a word about _the chicken DID come before the egg_ thing. I am well aware of evolution.

**DISCLAIMER:** Shel Silverstein and the makers of Harvest Moon own ME.

* * *

Ivan was nervous. Of course he knew about the villagers plan, what with his extensive knowledge network, but he was having mixed feelings whether or not he really wanted Jack to remember his past. 

More importantly, what if what his current prediction of Jack's past is wrong? What if all the hope he had built up over these years will shatter as soon as Jack drinks the concoction? What if the chicken came before the egg?

But then again, thinking 'What if?' questions over and over will never get anything done.

So thus he had gone, and executed his master plan.

"Hey Jack!" Ivan yelled across the field.

"Ivan!" Jack responded, running over to his friend. "What are you doing here, it's not Saturday."

And then, with the swiftness and keenness of a master, Ivan executed his plan. "Ivan, what are yo- ghheeeerk" And poured the liquid down Jack's throat.

It took a week for Jack to wake up again. Another day for him to be capable of standing up without puking. And when the horror was over, the first thing he did was walk up to Ivan and punch him.

Now Ivan only wondered one thing. 'What if father finds out?'

* * *

I'll have to admit I no longer like this mini storyline. Which is why it ends so abruptly. 


	5. 5 Turnips

**5.**

**Title: **Turnips of Love

**Rating: **K

**Pairing: **Jack (Farmer boy) x Mist

**Word Count: **207

**Warning/s: **Contains copious amounts of TURNIPS

**Summary:** Mist doesn't like turnips

**Dedication: **N/A

**A/N: **Gods, turnips are so USELESS!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't even know _who_ owns Harvest Moon! The Harvest Moon Company? The Harvest Moon Fairy? You?

* * *

Turnips, the greatest vegetable in existence, have never actually been one of Mist's favorites. On the contrary, other than its delightfully adorable seeds, Mist has never actually wanted anything to do with turnips.

Such bitter, useless vegetables, easily replaced with most anything available, have been the bane of Mist's existence prior to Jack's arrival. It didn't help that the damned things didn't sell for anything worth of the actual time needed to grow the things.

It had become apparent to Mist, that someone had apparently 'let it slip' that she was completely and utterly enamored with turnips. It was probably Zavier, the brat.

From then on, once a week, Jack would come over to her house and give her one of the best turnips he had grown; and she's never had the heart to refuse it.

Maybe when they were undoubtedly married with several children, she would inform Jack of her dislike of the white things, and maybe then he'd stop giving them to her.

But for now, she'd accept his proclamation of his love. She would embrace the turnip he gives her and thank him profusely.

And she would earn a little cash on the side when she sells the damn things.

I mean, really,_turnips_.


	6. 6 Life’s a Story

**6.**

**Title: **Life's a Story  
**Rating: **G/K  
**Pairing: **Implied one-sided Tori/Russell  
**Word Count: **199  
**Warning/s: **Me sleepy  
**Summary: **Maybe the real world is better.

**A/N: **I don't know who's the rival for Tori. Rune Factory generally has no real rivals anywho.

**DISCLAIMER**: It's here, and that is enough.

* * *

Tori had read a lot of books in her lifetime. Short stories, full-length novels, fiction, non-fiction, etc. It was only when she reached her teens that she first tried the romance section.

It was amazing. Tori simply could not resist the hardbound covers of the old aged romances. She could not refuse the long-winded titles, and the covers detailing the conquests of the characters inside. She could not stop the dreams.

Before long Tori began to fall deeply into the story world, she began formulating her life as a story, waiting for her prince charming to come sweep her off her feet. Maybe they would ride a dolphin together out to sea…

"Tori?" A gentle voice broke her reverie. "It's time to close for the day. Thank you for your help again."

Looking around, Tori once again remembered where she was, in the library helping Russell out with his work. Blushing, she put the book back on the shelves and bid the man goodnight before running off to the bathhouse.

Melody greeted her in the usual manner when she stepped in. "So are you and Russell married yet?"

Tori has yet not to fall apart when she says that. She's yet to decide if maybe, just maybe, the real world is much better when it comes to romance.


End file.
